jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szpadka(kinga)/Obcy wokół mnie
Pisze o dziewczynie która nazywa się Trip. Ma brązowe włosy i zielone oczy, jest szczupła, wygimnastykowana i sprytna. Uciekła z domu po kłótni z rodzicami, wymyka się nocą zabiera ze sobą prowiant i wypływa na nieznane wody. Bohaterowie mają po 18 lat. Prolog Płynę przez ocean łodzią, na której brak prowiantu. Po co ja wogóle wypływałam z wyspy Calm? Teraz jestem mile od domu, na środku oceanu. Szczęściem jest to, że nadchodzi sztorm. Właściwie to mogłam sie tego spodziewać. Wiatr zaczyna sie wzmagać, a kłęby czarnych chmur przysłoniły błękitne niebo. Woda zaczyna kołysać mocniej moją łodzią.Fale napełniają łódkę, która powoli się zanurza. Zanurzyła się. Teraz muszę utrzymać sie na powierzchni na własnych siłach W oddali dostrzegam gałąź i próbuję się do niej dostać. Kiedy do niej dotarłam, uderzyła mnie ogromna fala. I zalała mnie ciemność. * ** *** Obudziłam się na wyspie. Postanowiłam iść wzdłuż brzegu, by poszukać pomocy, oczywiście jesli są tu jacyś ludzie. Spacer dłuży mi się w nieskończoność, chodź dopiero co wyruszyłam. Zatrzymałam się, a przede mną ocean, piach i dżungla, w której sie coś poruszyło.Podjęłam natychmiastowo decyzje ucieczka. Ale czy ta historia naprawdę musi się tak zaczynać? Czy zawsze musi być heepy and ? Czy bohaterowie zawsze muszą się w sobie zakochiwać ? A nie warto czegoś zmienić w swoim życiu? Zmiemy zasady gry tworzymy nowy świat, zaczynamy życie od nowa, zapominamy o przeszłości . Nie piszmy o tym co było a o tym co będzie. ''' Rozdział 1 24 sierpnia 2075 godzina 10.30 ''' - Czkawka ,bo się spóźnimy! - As wyluzuj zdążymy prędzej asteroida na nas spanie niż się spóźnimy - Jak chcesz , jak się spóźnimy to nie narzekaj ze nie obejżałeś filmu Co za dziecko cały czas są z nim problemy od kod stracił psa Pompona jest załamany był to słodki zwykły piesek nie mający wiele zastrzeżeń i powodów by sie na niego złościć . Chodziarz raz nasikał Czkawce do króliko kapcia a potem mój wylansowany chłopak ganiał biedaka przez całe mieszkanie . na całe szczęście pies zwiał na dwór , nie mógł gonić go dalej bo był tylko w bokserkach . I już jest za dwadzieścia jedenasta jak spóźnimy się na film o zombie to go uduszę. - Czkawka jeśli zaraz nie zejdziesz to obiecuje ze jeśli będziesz ubrany cze nie wejdę do twojego pokoju Słyszał pewnie tylko udaje - liczę do trzech. Raz , dwa, trzy wchodzę- Szczerze mówiąc boje się zobaczyć o bez bielizny ale cóż jak mus to mus. Góra sięgam do gałki i powolutku ja przekręcam, popycham lekko drzwi , które otwierają się z lekkim skrzypnięciem . a pn siedzi ubrany na łóżku ze słuchawkami na uszach i słucha muzyki. =Rozdział 2 24 sierpnia 2075 godzina 10.45 Podchodzę do niego i od razu zrywam mu słuchawki z uszu, jest po prostu bezczelny. - Ty .... ja omało zawału nie dostaje a ty tu siedzisz i ... - Spokojne kochanie, miałem właśnie schodzić - Naprawdę w takim razie przepraszam Wiem ze miał inne zamiary, nie chciał schodzić. Zawsze tak robił. Ale teraz przegra bitwę biorę go na romantyczna historie dwojga ludzi. - Idziemy na film o Zombie -Naprawdę ? - Tak naprawdę Wyszliśmy z jego pokoju, oczywiście Czkawka jako pierwszy.Ubierał się jak by to było naprawdę bardzo ważne ze się spóźnię do szkoły. Droga zajęła nam około dwudziestu minut. Weszliśmy i kupiłam bilety. Rodział 3 Biedaczek myślał, że podaruję mu to co zrobił. Oczywiście zmyśliłam, że idziemy na film o zombie. A tak naprawdę pomęczę go na komedii romantycznej przez następne dwie godziny. Nie zrobiła bym tego gdyby nie zachował się tak jak się zachował. A teraz stoję w kolejce i czekam,aż wpuszczą nas do sali. Czkawka poszedł po popcorn i cole, a mnie zostawił na pastwę losu, bo już chyba z dziesięciu napaleńców się do mnie przystawiało. Kilku nie obchodziło to ze mam chłopaka, ale dotarło jak dostali po twarzy z liścia. Po chwili przyszedł Czkawka i udaliśmy się jako ostatni na sale, akurat jak w każdym kinie były reklamy, więc musieliśmy poczekać.Zajęliśmy swoje miejsca w ostatnim rzędzie i czekaliśmy w miedzy czasie jedząc popcorn. Gdy nareszcie pościli Love, Rosie Czkawka wydał, jęk frustraci i oparł głowę w węzgłowie siedzenia. - Dla czego, bezlitosna kobieto?- wypowiedział te słowa tak cicho,że wszyscy zwrócili głowę w nasza stronę Postanowiłam na razie mu nie odpowiadać, chciałam sprawdzić jak długo wytrzyma oglądając film i nie wyciągając mnie z niego w połowie, zanim na dobre się zacznie. Nie minęło nie więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć minut a chłopak wstał, chwycił moją rękę i wyciągnął mnie z sali. Ludzie patrzyli na nas jak na idiotów. Ale czyj chłopak, znosi swoją dziewczynę i zgadza się na męczarnie w sali kinowej, oglądając jakąś komedie romantyczną? Od razu skierował się bez słowa do wyjścia i poszedł po samochód. Ja poszłam za nim, bo wiem, ze jest zdolny do zostawienia mnie na ulicy. Jedziemy w milczeniu, nawet radio, które zawsze gra jakąś melodię jest wyłączone. - Czkawka, obraziłeś sie czy co? Ignorował mnie tak jak ja wczesniej, ignorowałąm jego. Oj ja już sie nim zajmę. - Możesz zwolnić? Znów zaszczycił mnie tym, że sie nie odzezwał. - Jestem w ciąży?!- wykrzyczałam te słowa na cały samochód. Tak otóż to jestem w ciązy, poszłam dwa tygodnie temu do ginekologa, i dowiedziałam sie ze jestem w piątym tygodniu ciązy, a teraz już w siódmym. Zachciało mu sie, mówił ze bedziemy uważac. Ta akurat, on i ostrożnośc. On nawet ostrożnie nie umie zapiąc suwaka od kurtki nie przycinając sobie brody - Co?!- teraz jechał znacznie wolniej niż wcześniej - Mam ci tłumaczyć, jak sie robi dzieci? - Nie, ale jak to się stało? - Hym... niech no ja pomyśle, normalnie - Ale nie musisz być nie miła. - CZkawka upiłeś sie a potem zaciągnołeś mnie do łóżka, ja też byłam pijana, ale nie chciałam tego. A ty sie tak napaliłeś. Potem poszliśmy pod prysznic i tam to zrobiliśmy. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że nasze dziecko poczeło sie w kabinie przysznicowej?- na jego twarzy pojawił sie usmiech - A co ja ci właśnie powiedziałam? Tak czy siak, byłam u ginekologa dwa tygodnie temu i on stwierdził, że jestem w piątym tygodniu ciązy, no teraż już w siódmym. - Jesteś głodna?- wyskoczył nagle z tym pytaniem - Dla czego o to pytasz? - Bo kobiety w ciązy zawsze dużo jedzą - Nie byłam, ale teraz jestem. To gdzie jedziemy? - Zobaczysz C.D.N :) Pomóżcie, gdzie CZkawka może zabrać As? I jak wam sie podoba? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania